


modern romance

by tyrellis



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nipple Piercings, background javid ngl, yeah that's where this one went lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellis/pseuds/tyrellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kath and Sarah get drunk, they tend to make bad decisions... Whatever, it's romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	modern romance

**Author's Note:**

> lol!!!! my contribution to femslash feb, and which would not have existed if not for [kath](im-not-throwing-away-my-shot.tumblr.com). enjoy the pierced nip nops. tell me what u think!!!! much love <3 :*

"This is a terrible idea. "

"No, it isn't."

"Jack, just- just shut up, okay?"

"Davey. Come on. Tell them it's a terrible idea."

"I think this is a great idea."

" _Davey_. I thought you were the sensible one!"

"I am being sensible. If Sarah gets this done, Mama'll bother her more and leave me alone for a while."

" _Davey_ -"

"Davey, is that really the only reason you're telling me to do this?!"

"No, Saz, I think it's a great idea that really shows how much you and Kath value each other and how much your relationship has progressed over the past few years!"

At this, Jack shakes his head and drops it in the palm of his hand. "I can't believe this," he mutters.

"I think so too," says Sarah, having not heard Jack's comment. Perusing the display cabinet before her, she brightens and says, "Oh, what's this? A nipple shield? Have you ever heard of a nipple shield? Davey, should I get a nipple shield instead? Think of the _depth_ behind it, y'know - sort of _shielding_ my heart from anyone but Kath, y'know? What do you think, Davey? Jack?"

"I like this one the most," says Davey, pointing out an absolutely garish one with bright yellow jewels.

"Hmm, yes, I like the yellow, it reminds me of Kath's compassion..."

" _No_ ," says Jack vehemently. "Absolutely not. I will call your parents _right now_ , Sarah."

"Ja- _ack_! It's five p.m.! They'll be having dinner soon! And we told them we were studying at Kath's, not playing drinking games to Star Wars!"

"Of course you did," he mutters.

" _I_ think the depth behind the nipple shield is really beautiful, Saz - but Kath's already getting her piercing done, and don't you want to match her?"

Sarah nods slowly to herself, then says, "Yes. Yes I do. Thanks for being the voice of reason, Davey."

"As ever," he replies, smiling gleefully.

"Unbelievable," Jack mutters, but again Sarah doesn't hear him, too busy looking over the variety of piercings on display in the glass cabinet before her. She already has double piercings in her ears, and is too worried about her hair getting caught to get any in her cartilage. She's too self-conscious to go for a belly button piercing, and anything on her face would be far too risque to take back home to her family. A nipple piercing is...discreet. Sort of.

Sarah thinks it's _romantic_.

"...just remember to use this solution every day, alright? If you think it's getting infected, if it feels very uncomfortable in a way I haven't described already, don't hesitate to call or give us a visit."

Kath emerges from one of the piercing rooms with rosy red cheeks and a broad smile on her face. "I won't," she says, her voice barely betraying her less-than-sober state. "Thank you so much!"

The piercer nods and smiles back at her. "Sarah Jacobs?" she says. "The same, I assume?"

"Yup!" she says, and skips over to her, looking back only briefly to beam at the three sitting behind her and make a face at Jack. She follows the piercer - a lady in her forties, maybe, who briefed everyone on health and safety and the different kinds of piercing before Sara and Kath made their decisions - into the room Katherine was just in.

"Alright," the lady says kindly as Sarah sits down on the padded table. "You remember what I said about the procedure, or would you like me to go over it again?"

"I remember," says Sarah. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"It's a very intense pain, but only for a second. Afterwards, it can be very painful and swollen for awhile. Like I said, however, as long as you douse it in the solution and keep it clean, it'll heal and won't get infected at all."

Sarah nods. "Okay. Okay, should I just-?" She gestures at her shirt.

"Whenever you're ready."

Sarah nods again, worrying her lip a little. Kath, of course, had been ridiculously brave about it - offered to go first, said Sarah didn't need to come in with her, didn't make a single sound during the procedure. It's not that Sarah's nervous, exactly - and if she is, she'll blame the alcohol - it's just she's not a great fan of pain.

Nevertheless, she starts unbuttoning her pastel blouse, one button at a time, shimmying it down her arms and dropping it beside her. Carefully, she reaches back and unhooks her bra, before letting it fall beside her shirt. Her boobs, like the rest of her, are quite big, smooth and perky. She's really very proud of them, she knows Katherine's endlessly jealous - Kath's shorter than her, and her fit, athletic physique means her boobs are really quite small.

Sarah tells her at least she can wear backless tops. Sometimes, Kath doesn't even wear a bra.

"The left one?" the piercer checks, and Sarah blinks, then nods.

The piercer examines her left nipple in a very clinical manner, before taking up a black pen and, with painstaking care, mark two dots on either side of it. Sarah shivers a little at the contact - the pen is _cold_ \- but otherwise doesn't do anything.

The piercer then turns to the needle she'd been sterilising whilst Sarah took her her shirt and bra. In the small tray beside her, there's also a clamp and the piece of jewellery Sarah has chosen - a plain silver piece, with the usual tiny sphere on one end and a small, delicate heart on the other.

_Romantic_ , just like she said.

"Are you ready?" the piercer asks, after carefully decontaminating the skin around the piercing.

Sarah takes a deep breath, clenches her fists, and says, "Yes."

She then has to shut her eyes tight, and bite her lip hard, hard enough she almost draws blood as the needle goes through her nipple and pulls the bar back with it.

She doesn't draw blood, though, and instead hisses, " _Fuck_ ," once it's done, and the piercer is screwing the ends of the bar onto the new piercing.

It feels...sensitive, now. Like all the articles she'd glanced at on her phone had said, it hurt intensely during, but now it only aches. The piercer is using a damp paper towel to wipe away any blood; Sarah stops gritting her teeth and tries to relax a little more.

"Feeling alright?" asks the piercer as she draws back.

"It's a bit...sore," Sarah admits.

"Yes, it is for everyone, really." As Sarah carefully puts her bra back on and buttons up her blouse, the piercer says, "So you both got a heart over your heart... Very romantic."

"That's what _I_ thought."

\--

Kath is beaming when Sarah finally returns to the three of them. Jack's olive skin is utterly blanched, and Davey's cheeks are red with alcohol and glee, and Kath's eyes are _glittering._

"Can I see?" she asks, and Sarah rolls her eyes, but plays along.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kath's smile turns sly, but before she can reply Jack says, "Why don't you two just pay so we can go back yours? We didn't even get round to watching the prequels."

"Don't you want to get something, Jack?" Dave teases. "A nipple shield for yourself, perhaps?"

"Aye, over my dead body, Davey. I'm no an idiot, like some girls we know."

This just makes David laugh, which in turns makes Jack smile, and Sarah shares a certain look with Kath as they go up the stairs together to the front desk.

The procedures weren't too expensive, and within minutes they're back on the street and catching the train back to Kath's neighbourhood, where her half dozen other siblings are probably preparing dinner for themselves.

"This was a brilliant idea," says Kath, her arm twined tightly with Sarah's as they walk the street down to where Kath's house looms. "I think we should upgrade to matching nipple shields when these have healed enough."

"I think so, too," Sarah says. "We can get big pink jewelled hearts, maybe."

"Or maybe a big yellow star...because your boobs are stars." 

"Wow... Thank you, Kath, that means a lot to me... Your boobs are stars, too."

Kath raises a hand to her cheek as if she were blushing, although her dark skin conceals any sign of a blush she may ever have. It's a warm night - they're in the throes of summer, which is why everyone is home from uni, after all - and behind them, Sarah can hear Jack and Davey laughing together about something ridiculous no doubt, the sound carrying forward. Katherine's hand slides down Sarah's arm to link with her's, and when Sarah catches her eye, Kath leans over to plant a peck on her cheek.

 "This is the most ridiculous thing we've ever done," she says lightly, smiling.

" _I_ think it's romantic," Sarah says again, and Kath simply looks over at her and squeezes her hand.

"I think so too," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> is there a reason i keep ragging on nipple shields??? not rly except me and my sisters went to a piercing studio last summer and we couldn't get our heads round the concept and i'll never forget them
> 
> also to clarify i hc sarah as basically how she is in the films but chubbier; and kath as nothing like how she is in the musicals eg dark skinned short and beefy af. sarah does ballet and kath is still rich, but she probs revolts by having electric blue hair and attending/organising sj protests
> 
> anyway. thanks and hope u enjoyed!! catch me fannying around at [tumblr](tyrellis.tumblr.com) if u must


End file.
